


Crash Bandicoot one-shot - Mientras tanto en el barco

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: Sirve como continuación de un fic anterior antiguo pero este puede ser leído por separado.https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332636https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/185656131348/crash-bandicoot-one-shot-mientras-tanto-en-el





	Crash Bandicoot one-shot - Mientras tanto en el barco

Crunch ya no trata de indagar demasiado que está ocurriendo, todo es tan confuso para él justo como lo ha sido desde que el día comenzó pero basta de eso, ahora mismo se encuentra en el barco de N. Gin escuchando las quejas del científico mientras que el ya mencionado seguía bebiendo de un tarro con forma de calavera en tanto el chef del barco los miraba con curiosidad de vez en cuando.

“Y-y…¡Y! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah si casi lo tenia, me refiero al tesoro pero nooooo” N. Gin llora con frustración “ ¡Sabes, yo no quería darme _-hic-_ por vencido! ¿Eh te has hecho más grande? Oh mi cabeza me duele”

“¿Tal vez deberías dejar de beber? Dijo Crunch casualmente mientras trata de tomar la jarra de la mano de N. Gin pero el cíborg difícilmente se lo permitió. No es como si el bandicoot lo forzaría a detenerse pero a su vez él estaba un poco preocupado por el hombre pequeño.

“Eres malvadooooo”

“¿Sabes que eso solo es jugo de manzana verdad?

“Tú no sabes nada tipo musculoso, ¡deja de hacerte más grande! ¿¡Ay por qué todos ustedes me odian?!”

Crunch con incomodidad comienza a darle palmadas a N. Gin sin saber que decirle para hacerle sentirse mejor y que deje de creer que está borracho; quizás ahora son enemigos ya que actualmente Crunch es parte de la familia bandicoot desde hace algunos años atrás pero esto no significa que de momento no se preocupara por el cíborg, especialmente porque él no es tan malo como él piensa que es; o al menos eso cree. Coco le diría que esto es lo correcto lo que se debe de hacer y Aku Aku y Crash lo animarían para que lo hiciera al menos por un poco de tiempo ¿verdad?

“Tú no eres tan _-hic-_ grande pero eres… ehhhh ¿cuál es la palabra?” N. Gin dice repentinamente haciendo que Crunch se sorprendiese, no había notado que el cíborg estaba más cercas de lo que antes lo estaba y ahora se encuentra dándole toques con sus dedos.

“¿Qué?”

“Mmm eres como una tortuga. ¿O hielo? ¿Tal vez una pluma? Lo dice pensativo y esto hace que el bandicoot se cuestione si él se equivoco cuando el chef morsa le susurro que solo era jugo a pesar de que Crunch lo probo con anterioridad cuando se le ofreció un poco.

“Ah si tú eres….grande” N. Gin declaró con pausa antes de comenzar a beber de nuevo y continuar su plática “no el más grande pero simplemente grande”

“¿Está bien?

Dicho hombre consiguió acercase un poco más y trato de decir algo más pero se detuvo a si mismo antes de hacerse para atrás. El cíborg ríe un poco y Crunch lo mira fijamente con curiosidad.

“No puedo creer que él use shampoo de fresas! ¡Qué lindo hehehehe! _-hic-_ ”

“Um que acabas de d-”

“Necesito más, ¡dame más!” él apunta a su tarro y Crunch suspira exhaustivamente. Al menos N. Gin ya no esta llorando.

“¡Si no lo haces los tirare a ti y a Crash a los tiburones!”

“¡Ese no es mi hermano, ese pequeñín de ahí que duerme en la esquina es alguien que se parece a Crash!”

“Oh, es verdad. ¡Lo voy a hacer de todas formas si no haces lo que te diga!” De repente N. Gin se detiene cuando su misil comienza a calentarse otra vez haciendo que él se sienta mareado. Esto no pasa desapercibido por Crunch.

“Oye” dice el bandicoot tan suave como él puede “toma algo de hielo, voy a pedir más jugo”

“Este si haz lo tuyo pluma fresada.”

Crunch sonríe un poco confuso y revisa a Crash Falso antes de ir a buscar al chef. Él realmente no entiende que es lo que esta pasando del todo pero quedarse en el barco es mejor que estar en una isla deshabitada.


End file.
